


Mikawa Campaign Records

by NuclearConsensus



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Sengoku Basara Jubilee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearConsensus/pseuds/NuclearConsensus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpts from a journal detailing Ieyasu Tokugawa’s military actions and personal reflections during the turbulent times following the siege of Odawara and the Emperor’s abdication. Takes place during the drama routes of Tsuruhime, Shikanosuke, and Ieyasu. Written for the <a href="senbasajubilee.tumblr.com">Sengoku BASARA Jubilee</a> on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikawa Campaign Records

Journal,

One of my generals suggested I keep a log of sorts regarding daily happenings during the duration of the campaign. I agreed to his proposition, since my memory’s gone rather awry lately (repeatedly bashing my head onto things must have some part in this conundrum), as well as a way of passing the time during campaigns.

Today was a busy day here in the Toyotomi camp. We just received word of the Emperor giving up his position, thus inviting chaos upon the land once again. Of course, I had to send a message back to Mikawa, telling my officers to prepare the country’s defenses in case of an attack.

Speaking of offense, the siege of Odawara fares remarkably well. My men tell me that the Houjou army won’t be able to hold on for much longer, and that the siege will last for three more days at most. I just hope Lord Ujimasa and his shinobi have escaped before then…

I’ve spoken with Tadakatsu about “that” plan, and he states his wholehearted support towards my actions, as he always has. I believe him. It’s just that… I don’t believe myself. It’s such a monumental risk, a leap of faith that requires a man of unquestionably high caliber to pull off. Maybe if I were the War God or the Tiger of Kai… but I’m just me. What if I’m not up to the task? What if I fail? What if everyone and everything I care about is destroyed because of my own bad choices? Such are the thoughts I have begun to entertain.

I will, at least, have three more days to think about this decision.

Ieyasu out.

***

Journal,

I’ve finally decided to go through with “that” plan. It’s all been arranged; I’ll withdraw a majority of my forces at first light (with specific instructions to head to Mikawa with all possible haste), leaving only a convincing number of troops for taking Odawara (who will also leave once the siege is over). After the dust settles and the castle is cleared out, I’ll speak with Lord Hanbei to make the decision final (and formal), after which I will escape on Tadakatsu and head to Mikawa as well.

As far as unexpected developments go, there have been some unforeseen events, but none that could possibly impede my plan. The biggest one would be the One-Eyed Dragon and his men heading here to confront the Toyotomi. A bold, but risky move, considering that the Toyotomi forces have just finished sieging a defensive encampment, and might either be too tired from taking Odawara, or ready and raring to have a go against the might of Oushuu. Only time will tell if this move pays off. But as far as this factors into my plan, the One-Eyed Dragon couldn’t have timed his arrival better. The resulting battle between him and the remaining Toyotomi troops should prove a useful distraction while my men make their way back home.

…To become an adult, a baby bird must first flee its nest. It’s time for me to do just that.

Ieyasu out.

***

Journal,

Things are busy here at Okazaki. After the siege of Odawara a few months ago, the entire province of Mikawa has been on high alert for any disturbances. We’re expecting a retaliation attack from the Toyotomi following my secession from their forces, but fortunately, it hasn’t come yet.

Other than that, the landscape remains peaceful. I’ve scoured the province with Tadakatsu, repairing a few windmills I got from Oushuu a while back, as well as repairing and even improving on some of the inventions Motochika donated.

At times like these, my mind always wanders back to one question: “What happens next?” Back when I was still with the Toyotomi, everything felt… predictable. Assault a castle here, break a blockade there… I never felt the need to assure myself that I would see tomorrow. But now that I’ve cast the Toyotomi aside, I feel that my destiny is now the same as the rest of the country: inscrutable, yet ultimately depends on one’s own choices.

Ieyasu out.

***

Journal,

I’ve made a few new bonds these past few days. Keiji stopped by for some sake sometime last week. He’d been telling me all about how his uncle gave him the task of heading the Maeda army. It was a milestone worthy of a celebration, so I congratulated him and teased him about now being married to the job. Unfortunately, Keiji got the best of me, saying I should start looking for a wife, or all the good ones will be gone.

Lady Naotora came by the other day, intending to form an alliance against the Takeda. Apparently, Tadakatsu “convinced” her through means I have yet to know, but a bond is a bond, so I accepted. With Lady Naotora, a valuable ally, on one side, and Lord Shingen, my esteemed mentor, on the other, the situation has me in a bind. Perhaps one day I might be able to invite them both for some tea so we can remedy this issue.

Ieyasu out.

***

Journal,

Iyokouno’s celebrated shrine-ship, the Tsuru-no-maru, just docked here earlier, containing the eternally cheerful oracle Tsuruhime, a young man toting a deer who introduced himself as Yamanaka Shikanosuke, vassal of the currently-missing Amago Haruhisa, a nonplussed Magoichi, and, surprisingly, an extremely cranky Motochika.

Not only that, but the Tosa pirates are also with them. That’s odd… I thought they were leaving for an overseas trip with Motochika?

It’s already late, and the castle nearest to the port is already cramped with pirates, shrine-goers, soldiers bearing about four different banners, and my own men, so any questions I might have for this colorful cast will have to wait until tomorrow.

Ieyasu out.

***

Journal,

The situation is worse than I’d expected. Motochika and his men were supposed to go overseas, until a certain Mouri Motonari snuck up on them in the middle of the night and evicted them from their ship-fortress, the Hyakki Fugaku. Quoting Motochika, “That slimy bastard probably put up his shitty mirrors everywhere by now.”

He and his men managed to escape using the Fugaku’s emergency rafts, where, after several days adrift, Tsuruhime and her companions found them and took them into their ship. (The oracle tells a different tale, where “those dirty pirates took their dirty grappling hooks and boarded my ship!” Magoichi has remained silent on this matter.)

Tsuruhime and Sir Yamanaka also have a few bones to pick with Motonari. Motonari deceived the former into thinking that he was Himiko, the shaman queen of old, and used her to clear the way for his conquest. The latter suspects that Motonari may have something to do with his missing lord, so he’s heading to him immediately to follow up on this latest lead.

I told them to make themselves as comfortable as possible while I consult with my council on the next course of action.

Ieyasu out.

***

Journal,

I’ve consulted Tadakatsu and my generals about this expedition against the Mouri. While most agree that it’s about time we take an active role in the so-called “time of creation”, some have expressed doubts over the alliance’s capability in defeating Motonari. I personally have to agree. Mouri Motonari isn’t known as the “Wily Strategist” for no reason, after all. He has years of experience in military tactics under his belt, and going after someone even Lord Hanbei admits is a formidable opponent will surely be more than problematic.

Still, Motochika is a friend, and I’ll not sit around idly while a friend asks for aid at my doorstep, a sentiment Tadakatsu shares. Many of the technological advancements made in Mikawa were through the Sea Devil’s help, and to turn him away during his time of need would be in bad taste.

When it came down to a vote, the number of yeas and nays were tied. At these times, I’m reminded that I am the lord, and that the choice of whether or not to go resides with me.

Ultimately, I decided to take our navy to this expedition and leave Tadakatsu behind to guard Mikawa while I’m away, a solution that, in my opinion, would satisfy both parties. I did not expect the entire council room, including Tadakatsu, to descend into uproar. It pained me to do it, but I had to shout them down, declaring that my decision is final and irrevocable.

The same questions that haunted me back during Odawara come back to haunt me now. I can only hope for the best as I pack my things and head for the shrine-ship.

Ieyasu out.

***

Journal,

It’s been a few days we left Mikawa to chase Motonari down, and I’m missing Tadakatsu already. It’s not just the freedom that comes from being able to fly around on his back. He’s always been there for me, and he knows exactly what to say to lift my spirits.

Lately, I’ve been having nightmares. It’s the same one every night, but that fact affords me no comfort at all. Everything is burning, and the heat and the ash are suffocating me. As I lie on the scorched earth, ghostly figures start to appear. Their faces are indistinguishable at first, but the firelight soon shows who they are. It’s Lord Hideyoshi, Lord Hanbei, and all the rest. All those people who hinged their hopes on me, who ultimately fell in battle because of me. I have wronged them through my actions and inaction, and though they are already gone, their spirits remain to exact revenge.

For the first time in my life, I have known what it’s like to be truly afraid.

Ieyasu out.

***

Journal,

There are times when you say a word so much, you start to roll it around in your mouth, trying to figure out where it comes from, to peel away the layers of meaning to discover the concept it embodies.

What are “bonds”, really? How does it bring people together? Why is it so valuable? Why do I need to speak on its behalf, to defend it with my life? For that matter, why does it have to be me? Why not the Tiger, or the War God, or even the Emperor himself? Hell, Motochika knows more people (and, therefore, has more bonds) than I do, so why me?

…It’s the fifteenth day since we set out to hunt for Motonari. I’ve found out from some fishermen our ship passed by that an unidentified flying craft has been seen near the province of Chugoku. It’s a vague lead, but a lead nonetheless. I’ve already relayed this information, as well as the location of its last sighting, to Motochika and the rest.

I’ve been staying up late in an effort to stave away my nightmares. In those moments when I’m alone above deck, I’ve noticed how beautiful the stars look when they’re reflected on the calm sea. It’s like, well, like sailing in a sea of stars.

–Wait. Did I just write that? The sea air must be bringing out the poet in me.

Ieyasu out.

***

Journal,

Our alliance’s ships have landed here in Iyokouno, where the Oracle’s people have prepared a small banquet in our honor. I’ve only recently noticed, but Motochika and Magoichi talk (and fight) like an old married couple. Was there something between them in the past? It certainly stirs the imagination, but I fear for my health should I press either of them for details.

Regarding our hunt for Mouri, the five of us have decided on a plan of action, which will be given out by Magoichi come first light. I pray for the well-being of my friends, and their friends, and that Motonari may receive the justice he is due.

Regarding my own problems, I’ve talked with the Oracle in private about the nightmares I’d been having. She scolded me for not telling her sooner, and for not consulting Motochika (who, she says, knows me better, which is true) first. She asked me a few questions regarding the nightmares, including the frequency and its contents. Afterwards, she gave me a sad look and an ominous prophecy: “You will be led where you do not want to go.” It’s certainly not reassuring by any stretch, but I’ll take all the help I can get. I plan to talk with Motochika about the nightmares tomorrow.

As I’m writing this, the cooks are serving up– is that a whole grilled shark? Well, whatever it is, it certainly looks delicious! I might have to invite Hideaki over here sometime.

Ieyasu out.

***

Journal,

The plans have arrived, and, I have to say, I couldn’t have come up with a better one myself. Tsuruhime and Shikanosuke will board and assault Motonari’s ship in a small inlet in Aki where, according to Magoichi’s intelligence, the ship lands to take in fuel and food. Magoichi and I are headed to Itsukushima, Motonari’s favorite island stronghold, and his next likeliest point of descent. Motochika, meanwhile, will head to Motonari’s home castle of Takamatsu to plunder and destroy it.

I argued that Motochika should accompany me, since he wants his ship back, but Magoichi decided against it, saying that that’s what Motonari expects.

Anyway, our forces are headed to Aki by way of small fishing boats, which, while giving us the element of stealth, have next to no defenses whatsoever, which would prove problematic should Motonari spot the attack.

I’ve talked with Motochika about the nightmares, and, just as the Oracle warned, he smacked me with the butt of his anchor, yelling at me for not saying anything earlier. We sat down and had a long talk after that, which lasted until Magoichi fired a shot, signalling the beginning of the plan. Regardless of the interruption, the talk helped lift my spirits.

Ieyasu out.

***

Journal,

The island of Itsukushima is such a serene place. The sound of the ocean waves surrounding you, the faint chime of temple bells, the imposing torii set in the distance all combine to give the island an otherworldly feel. It’s such a shame, though, that the stench of blood permeates nigh every inch of the island. Wherever you go, the faint smell of carnage follows. It’s in the centuries-old wooden pillars, in the paper talismans meant to ward off evil spirits, in the curtains dyed green, the color of the Mouri clan. There’s another smell, fouler than that of blood, and it haunts the eerily empty hallways of this shrine, as well. It’s the smell of burnt flesh.

Itsukushima wasn’t always like this, though. I’d heard stories of how there was a law that no blood should be spilt on this island, and how a young lord named Mouri Motonari circumvented that by burning his enemies alive. Since then, he’s used the island as a base of operations, a testament to his ingenuity and his cruelty.

Fortunately for us, Motonari isn’t here, only a few soldiers left as a garrison. Still, those few soldiers were quite the handful, as they tried to activate one of the mirrors to signal Motonari. A few missiles from Magoichi’s rocket launcher ended that.

…When this war is over, I want to come back to this island and cleanse it of the aura of death that clings to it and restore it to its former glory.

Ieyasu out.

***

Journal,

Matsunaga Hisahide appeared before me in Itsukushima.

It was just after Magoichi left to remove the mirrors that dominated the island’s skyline. I was alone, thinking out my next plan of action near the torii when he came out of nowhere, riding on a trail of black feathers.

The feathers were a clue as to how he’d appeared. Fuuma Kotarou was with him.

Lord Ujimasa was nowhere around, so I silently prayed that Fuuma had moved him somewhere safe before joining up with this monster.

When I asked him why he was here, he laughed it off, saying that such magnificent specimens need to be admired. I’m not sure if he’s referring to the torii, or to me. He then said something about wanting a broken thing I had, before declaring that he would finally be settling things with his monkey. He and Kotarou vanished after that.

The “monkey” could only refer to Lord Hideyoshi, and I know from experience that nothing good can come from a confrontation between the two.

I quickly offered my apologies to Magoichi, then borrowed her communicator to call on Tadakatsu. I wanted to call Keiji too, but he didn’t have a second unit to take my message.

Tango, huh… I’d better get there as soon as I can. I’m counting on you… Tadakatsu!

***

Journal,

Lord Hideyoshi is dead.

The confrontation at Tango initially went in Lord Hideyoshi’s favor, his brute strength more than equal to Matsunaga’s gunpowder. The tides quickly changed, however, when Lord Hideyoshi lifted Matsunaga in the air, and the latter retaliated by detonating what gunpowder he had left in a suicide attack. Keiji arrived at the scene shortly after, and soon collapsed into a pile of tears as soon as he saw what happened to his erstwhile friend.

Word travels quickly in this land, and a few days afterward, I received a letter from Osaka penned by none other than Mitsunari himself, demanding, in very strong language, that I present myself to before the Toyotomi army at Sekigahara in Mino, so that I might explain my involvement in Lord Hideyoshi’s death.

“You will be led where you do not want to go.” If this is the time the Oracle’s words were referring to, then I will break those words, and defy fate. I will go, not because I have to, but because Mitsunari is my friend, and he deserves to know what happened. I _will_ mend this broken bond of ours.

For what may be the last time, Ieyasu out.


End file.
